We know of a shelf assembly of the type comprising a shelf capable of being mounted, in a movable manner, onto two tracks between, on one hand, a deployed position in which it covers the area located between the front edge of the rear boot hood of the vehicle and the backrest of the seat delimiting the boot, and on the other hand, a retracted position in which it uncovers this area, each track being fixed to a support element of the vehicle and substantially extending along the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, means for driving, which comprise a first part integral to the shelf and a second part co-operating with the first part, being capable of displacing the shelf from one of its positions to another.
Such a shelf is disclosed in the document FR 02 09215. In this document, the tracks and the second part of the means for driving are integral to the rear boot hood. In a known manner, the means for driving generate an actuating force on the shelf and the counter force on the hood, which allows to displace the shelf in relation to the hood.
However, the assembling of such a shelf assembly on a vehicle is not easy. Indeed, the first part of the means for driving need to be accurately arranged in relation to the second part in order to allow the shelf to be displaced, which is delicate due to the restricted access to these means for driving.
The problem in question is to make a shelf assembly in the form of an independent unit that can be delivered as a kit, whose assembly onto the vehicle does not require any work to the means for driving.